Reemplazo
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Seto Kaiba y Yugi Mutou mantienen una relación después de la partida del faraón, en busca de llenar el vacío del otro guardan la verdad de los sentimientos que sienten hacia el otro. "Entre la pérdida decidimos estar juntos a sabiendas que solo eramos un reemplazo..." Rivalshipping


_Entre la perdida decidimos estar juntos... Nadie lo entendía pero aunque fuese solo un reemplazo estaba bien conmigo..._

Sabía a quién amaba, sin embargo lo que él le hizo, la perdida que le dio, cuando _él _se fue su expresión jamás pudo olvidarla.

Pensó que con el tiempo se olvidaría de él pero no fue así, cuando se volvieron a encontrar después de la distancia que coloco entre ambos, en sus ojos vio el recuerdo de su fantasma aferrado a él, después de tanto tiempo, seguía pensando en volverlo a ver, la expectativa en su mirada mientras colocaba las últimas piezas del rompecabezas se lo hizo saber, y al final la decepción y frustración al ver que no vendría, aquella negación e ira contenida después de ver la verdad a medias, aquella misma que le daba un poco de esperanza al imaginar que tal vez, solo tal vez tendría una oportunidad, pero la realidad se burlaba nuevamente de su persona cuando él volvió ¿Qué trágica su historia volvía cuando él se había ido, verdad? Y aunque solo hubiese durado unos segundos aquella expresión de satisfacción al saber que era verdad, que le había de vuelto a la realidad.

(_)

–Has regresado al fin –le sonrió mientras salía de la cabina de simulación, una mirada gélida fue su respuesta– ¿Cómo va el progreso? Esta vez duro más tu estancia allá ¿_Él _está bien?

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Mokuba estaba preocupado –se detuvo– yo también lo estaba.

–Deberías dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias –tajo.

–Kaiba –Kun ambos nos preocupamos por ti.

–Te lo dije esto no es de tu incumbencia.

–Lo es, todo lo referente a _él_ –se detuvo, quiso terminar la oración pero no pudo, no podía decir "_y a ti"_ – me confiere.

–Que hayan habitado el mismo cuerpo no los hace uno, ambos son diferentes, se nota a leguas.

–Lo comprendo –desvía la mirada, odia hacerlo pero no quiere ser atravesado por ella.

Al final nadie dice nada, él se marcha dejándolo solo en la habitación.

(_)

El acuerdo a medias que habían aceptado sin decir palabra alguna les había llevado a acercarse, una simple invitación que les dejaba como de costumbre un sabor amargo después del beso _carente_ de sentimiento, después de todo en la mente del otro se encontraba una verdad a medias que no querían admitir, un secreto que sabían lastimaría al otro de alguna forma.

Sin embargo en su mente aun había una oportunidad, una pequeña luz de esperanza, aquella de la cual se aferraban.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunto mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su palma que se encontraba flexionada sobre la mesa de la estancia.

–Si piensas que es culpa en parte lo es pero no es de hecho el motivo principal.

–Él solo tuvo mala suerte, además esto era inevitable el Faraón debía tener su descanso eterno, aun así ¿Por qué lo hace? El engañarse con aquel sistema que invento, ¿Realmente lo ha visto? –Le mira escéptico.

–No lo sé, solo puedo confiar en sus palabras Malik.

–¿Por qué no lo pruebas? ¿No quieres ver al Faraón?

–Aunque quisiera no puedo, además ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que vivo la vida que le arrebate?

–¿Comprendes que él estaba muerto desde un inicio verdad? –señalo– ese es tu cuerpo, él que lo haya ocupado no lo hace su dueño, deberías vivir la vida que tienes como prueba suficiente de que no solo fuiste un recipiente como lo hace Ryou.

–Y lo hago.

–¿Estando con Kaiba recordándote cada día que solo eres un recipiente?

El tricolor suspiro –Él no me obliga a quedarme, pero siento mi obligación a hacerlo, sea que quisiera o no que Atem se fuera lo que le hice a ambos fue imperdonable –el egipcio quiso hablar pero el tricolor prosiguió– además la única persona que se enamoró de él aquí soy yo –sonrió melancólicamente.

Malik resoplo ante la mirada del amatista, ante aquella aseveración no supo que decir al final decidió cambiar el tema –¿Cómo está hiendo la Academia de Duelos en América? Cuando supe que haría una pensé que era una locura pero el que se extendiese por cada parte del mundo fue algo que no me esperaba.

–Hay buenos prospectos, además con el nuevo sistema de fusión hace que el jugador deba replantearse las estrategias a usar.

–¿Has cambiado tu baraja?

–He modificado parte de ella, sabes que no se puede confiar el ganar con la misma estrategia –le sonrió.

Sintió una mirada penetrante, sonrió al verle, este volteo la mirada y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso por las escaleras– Cuanto tiempo Seto –hablo el egipcio, el aludido se detuvo unos segundos para mirarle, sin decir nada siguió su camino– Como siempre tan conversador con los invitados –rio el egipcio, el amatista negó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios– Por cierto –recordó– traje los libros que me pediste, pero ¿Para que los requieres?

El tricolor sonrió –solo quiero conocer un poco sobre su pasado.

Aquella respuesta no le convenció pero al final dejo el asunto en paz.

(_)

–Seto –le llamo desde la puerta– es la quinta noche consecutiva –declara el tricolor, pero él no parece hacerle caso, suspira ante su silencio– ¿Quieres que te ayude?

–¿De verdad crees que puedes ayudarme cuando no tienes idea sobre tales temas? –dice sin verle, no tiene tiempo para ello, no ahora que está cerca de lograrlo.

–Sé que no entiendo sobre estos temas –empieza, su ceño se frunce– pero quiero ayudarte, sé que quieres verlo, pero... –se muerde el labio inferior– ¿No crees que deberías prestar más atención al presente que tienes y al futuro que te depara? –no hay respuesta y eso le molesta– ¡Atem no está aquí!

Se gira para verle –¿Y crees que no lo sé? –se acerca a él– ¿Por qué crees que estoy haciendo todo esto? –no hay respuesta, y no espera escuchar una, aquello seria doloroso, toma su mentón, ambas miradas chocan sus orbes tiemblan, no sabe por qué pero comprende que esto debe de terminar, no puede vivir una mentira, ya no más –Cuando Atem tuvo que irse te desplomaste en el suelo llorando –sus ojos son fríos, no hay sentimiento en esas palabras, solo la verdad pura– Tú amas a Atem ¿Verdad? –quiere hablar pero su voz parece habérsele ido, un simple "¿Eh?" se cuela de ella– Tú y yo, el porque estamos ahora juntos solo es porque nos quedamos solos –sonríe ante la visión, ve un par de lágrimas salir de sus orbes, le suelta, ya no hay nada que decir.

–¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Te equivocas! ¡¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti Seto!? –Y por primera vez se permite llamarle como _él_ lo hacía– ¡Yo te amo!

–¿Me amas? –ríe– Que tonterías, solo alguien de tu calaña confunde amor con culpa –sus orbes tiemblan– ¿Acaso la culpa no fue lo que te envió a mi cuando él se fue?

–Lo hizo –se acercó a él– pero...

Se apoyó de la puerta, no quería más de esto, esto era estúpido desde el comienzo –Realmente no lo comprendes ¿Verdad? ¡Tú jamás podrás ser Atem! ¡Solo eres un reemplazo que no puede hacer su trabajo bien!

–Lo comprendo.

–Entonces déjame en paz y no vuelvas a entrometerte en mi camino.

–No puedo... Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte lo haré –abre la puerta, sus palabras son solo un murmullo que no puede alcanzarle, después de esa noche no vuelve a la mansión.

(_)

–No ha venido en un mes ¿No crees que debes disculparte?

–¿Por qué debería?

–Hermano te conozco, sé porque estás haciendo esto, pero estas perdiendo de vista lo importante, él porque comenzaste con esto desde un principio, a ti te gusta... –guarda silencio ante su mirada al final apoya su cabeza entre sus brazos que están extendidos por la mesa, si tan solo fuese más sincero.

–Esto no te concierne –acota.

–Lo es cuando afecta tu salud y eso repercute en la empresa –inquiere– además yo no creo que él siga pensando en el Faraón –nota la mirada de su hermano, prosigue– eh sabido por los chicos que estos días ha estado saliendo con Ishtar Malik, al parecer se han llevado muy bien después de lo del duelo ceremonial.

Oye su silla moverse, a los pocos segundos escucha sus pasos dando a conocer que se aleja del lugar, suspira con pesadez ¿Por qué no es más sincero?

(_)

–¿Estás seguro de esto?

–Sí.

–¿Pero el riesgo?

–Cuando Sera y Diva me lo dijeron de que él... –le miró decisivo– si hay una forma de traerlo de vuelta lo haré.

–Estas siendo egoísta ¿Lo sabes?

–Lo sé, pero esto no puede seguir así, además tal vez todo era una obra del designio divino por parte de los dioses.

–O tal vez no sea así, si el rompecabezas se ha ido de este mundo es por algo, tú lo viste y se lo permitiste Yugi.

–Malik –le sonrió– si voy en contra de los Dioses que así sea.

–El amor que sientes por él, espero que algún día sea correspondido –dice mientras le mira cancinamente, las ojeras debajo de sus orbes, no solo son por falta de sueño, puede ver el estrés en el estado de su cuerpo, también que ha estado llorando aunque suelta la misma sonrisa de siempre.

–No se puede –responde, el egipcio le mira en silencio– lo supe desde el principio, que él ama a Atem, en mí solo ve un recipiente vacío sin uso...

–Yugi... –el aludido negó con la cabeza.

–Trate de parecer indiferente, actué como si no me diera cuenta, aquella mirada de dolor con la que siempre se dirigía hacia mí, desde hace tiempo vi en sus ojos el recuerdo de Atem reflejados en ellos, pensé que su fantasma se había aferrado a él como una pesadilla de la cual le tenía que ayudar a salir, pero yo era el fantasma de sus recuerdos no queriéndolo dejar ir –sonrió melancólicamente– solo fui terco como un niño, pero el estar al lado de la persona que amas y saber que ama a alguien más es muy duro, yo... si puedo ayudarles a estar juntos al menos...

No había lágrimas pero lo comprendió, sin dejarle continuar se levantó de su asiento y le abrazo.

_Yo me rindo..._

(_)

–Así que al fin viniste.

–¿Dónde está?

–Su vuelo acaba de salir, llegaste tarde ¿Por qué no eres franco con él?

–¿De qué demonios hablas?

–Del porque estas tan absorto de traer a Atem de vuelta –espeto el egipcio– ambos –se detuvo– ustedes dos son unos idiotas –espeto.

–No sé de qué hablas Ishtar.

–Oh si lo sabes, lo sabes bien, la verdad del porque quieres traerle de vuelta no es por ti, es por él, cuando le viste llorar por su partida lo supiste.

–Lo supe desde antes...

–¿Entonces porque mentirle? ¿Por qué tratarle como un reemplazo cuando le amas? Porque es así ¿No? –pero no hubo respuesta y ante el silencio no pudo más, le sujeto de la camisa mientras le miraba fiero –¿Le amas verdad?

–¿Y por qué te interesa saber?

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Ja! –le suelta, comprende que al final esto no le concierne pero es humano y le duele aquella empatía que siente ante la tragedia de su amigo– Porque quiero creer que le correspondiste al menos un poco, por un breve momento para al final decirle que no solo fue un reemplazo de Atem, que este amor no fue solo unilateral, que fue correspondido al menos una vez –arqueo las cejas, su rostro refleja pesar, el amor le resulta extraño, esos dos se lo hacen saber a creces.

–Pero eso es lo que es –empieza, la mirada del egipcio se posa en él– al igual que yo también lo soy, ambos somos el reemplazo de Atem para el otro.

–Entonces tu...

–No tengo tiempo para esto –sin más se va.

No trata de detenerlo, reza por que no sea tarde, pero el mal presentimiento no se va, si tan solo hubieran sido más honestos, quiere sonreír pero al final una mueca se dibuja en sus labios, debería sonreír pero no puede.

(_)

_Esa luz que estropeo mi corazón ya no volverá jamás_

El recuerdo le invade ante la verdad obvia, la lluvia cae, estos días la lluvia no parece querer parar, es como el lamento de alguien que jamás podrá conocer la verdad que por orgullo su amante no quiso declarar.

Nunca quiso admitirlo, jamás lo haría, su orgullo que siempre le dio el valor de hacer las cosas sin miramientos ahora le observaba como algo inútil ante la tumba que veía frente a él, miro el pasado, los recuerdos que distaban de borrarse alguna vez y miro con odio aquel recuerdo que le llevo a la idea que le había consumido y alejado de lo que realmente quería.

Esa simple idea de traer al gran faraón de vuelta ante las lágrimas de su amado, porque así era, ese era el secreto que jamás revelaría y por el cual ahora mismo estaba bajo la lluvia empapándose de las lágrimas de un cielo que lloraba la perdida que no podía llorar.

Le había alejado para no seguir aquel juego que pensó haber perdido hace tiempo ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si todo lo que refería a Yugi siempre iba ligado a Atem y junto a él una sonrisa resplandeciente que jamás pudo ver para con él? O mejor dicho nunca le había dado la oportunidad de mostrársela.

Si tan solo la idea de devolverle a aquel ser amado no se hubiese estacionado en su mente, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez la ira y celos contenidos ante una persona que ya no existía en ese mundo no le hubiesen llevado a desquitarse con él mintiéndole aún más, llamándole de una forma de la cual distaba de serlo siendo por sí mismo considerado el único reemplazo entre ambos, apretó el papel que seguía resguardado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, la primera y última carta que recibiría de él.

El vuelo había tenido problemas al aterrizar, una avería, falta de mantenimiento y adiestramiento por parte del piloto, sea la razón que fuera lo único cierto era la gente que había perecido en el y entre ellas él se encontraba, un simple adiós en un papel viejo que aún no parecía querer desgastar su tinta sobre este a pesar de los años. Un te amo que nunca se atrevió a confesar.

(_)

_Desde un principio sabía que solo era un sustituto para ti, un reemplazo que ni eso pudo hacer bien, siempre pensé que si fuese un poco más como Atem podrías confiar en mí como lo hiciste una vez con él, pero yo no soy Atem y jamás lo seré, sé porque evitas el contacto conmigo, aquella vez que me abrazaste y cuando viste lo que habías hecho, la expresión de tristeza al reconocer que solo era yo y no él, aunque quise fingir que no lo sabía, que era ajeno a tu sentir de algún modo como siempre tuviste el valor de hacer las cosas que yo jamás me atrevería a hacer, cuando dijiste lo que ya sabía ¿Puedes creer que aun así sentí la punzante daga de dolor ante la verdad? Algo patético de mi parte a sabiendas que desde un inicio lo sabía, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de que mis palabras no te pudieron alcanzar es que pase lo que pase todavía te amo, desde el fondo de mi corazón cada palabra que te dije era cierta al igual que cada emoción que sentía al tenerte frente a mí, sé que es cruel de mi parte preguntarte esto, pero si aún no encuentro la respuesta ¿Podrías hacérmela conocer? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser alguien útil para ti como lo fue él? Sé que si fuera Atem esto no sucedería, pero, aunque nuestros rostros, cabello, voces, sean iguales no soy él, yo falle Seto, y lo lamento, pero... hace semanas estuve hablando con Malik, en base a lo que profetizo Diva y la revelación de Sera creo haber encontrado una forma para traerlo de vuelta, aun no estoy completamente seguro por ello no te he hecho conocer nada sobre el asunto, me iré unas semanas a Luxor, lamento no haberme comunicado antes, no quería ser una molestia por lo que me ha dicho Mokuba has estado ocupado con los nuevos arreglos en el sistema emulador de Dominios Dimensionales, espero que no hayas descuidado tu alimentación y horas de sueño, no quiero verte de nuevo en el hospital cuando nos reencontremos..._

_Espero con ansias nuestro reencuentro._

_M.Y_

–Yo también lo espero– en el murmullo el recuerdo de sus últimas palabras fueron llevadas por el viento.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Para mí el rivals es uno de mis shipp favoritos, el porqué de tal final e historia tan triste, es porque sentí que así debía de ser esta historia al escribirla, aquellos sentimientos que nunca decimos por presuponer o por el miedo al rechazo, aquellos mismos que al final cuestan aún más al callarlos que al decirlos, aun ahora releo la carta que Yugi escribió para Seto y las lágrimas se me salen.**


End file.
